Destiny finds its way
by irlus
Summary: AU. Beth and Daryl are now together, but life is not always fair.
1. Chapter 1: In-Laws

**~In-laws~**

The weather had been nice for being mid November. The wind was slow and cold but bearable to just go out with a cardigan and nothing more. The sun warmed the front of the gray Silverado Daryl was driving, hitting its three p.m. golden rays over Beth's knees. Daryl watched Beth wit the corner of his eye. He knew her very well to tell she was nervous. Since the moment they left the city and entered the highways to the countryside Beth had been doing nothing more than twisting her engagement ring on her slender finger.

"Everything ok, sugar?"

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine" Beth answered later, assuring with a sighed smile, speeding up her words.

"Don't worry, everything's gonna be ok" Daryl said smiling at her. His right hand squeezing hers.

"But what if they don't like me?" Beth spat in anguish.

"There's no way they just can't like you, you're irresistibly sweet. Bet you gonna make them melt with that smile." He pinched her cheek, putting his hand back on the stirring wheel.

Beth calmed a little bit, but she still was nervous about meeting Daryl's family. They had been together for almost two years, and eventhough he was not a man of talks and fluent conversation, she knew him too well. That is why she said 'yes' and bore that giant rock on her hand. But the matter of Daryl's family was a total mystery for her. He mentioned his older brother Merle once or twice, and there were no good thigs of him. About his father and mother, she only knew he had a father and a mother. No names, no ages, no any other kind of information.

The truck slowed down and turned right to a road lined by two rows of tall cipresses. At the end there was a lovely house still with green gardens and blooming flowers falling in cascade from the pots, a tall tree with a tree house in it resting at the right side of the house.

Daryl stopped the engine and stepped out of the truck, rushing his pace to open Beth's door and help her climb down. She pulled the hem of her blue sundress caring about not showing more than she should as she held herself on Daryl's hand. He saw her and fell in love with her again.

A tall man came from inside the house, walking and trotting towards the couple.

"though you'd never come, lil' brother" Beth fought a gasp when she noticed that her aparently brother-in-law didn't have his right hand.

"Got delayed a bit. Work stuffs" Daryl said with no more explanations.

"ain't you gonna introduce your chick?"

"Beth, this is Merle, my brother." His voice almost in a grunt.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Beth smiled at him nervously. She hesitated on giving Merle the right hand when he gave her his left.

"Bet you wanna know what happened, uh?" Merle said stridently, shaking his arm where his right hand used to be. Beth just stared at him and Daryl with her two round sky-blues in confussion.

"Shut up, Merle. You're scaring her."

"He chopped my hand when I reached it to touch one of his girls, ha ha!"

"Be useful once in your life and help me get this inside" Daryl pointed to their bags in the truck bed. The two Dixon men grabbed the luggage and walked silent to the entrance of the house without crossing any words

"How you've been doing, Merle?" Asked Daryl, breaking the silence.

"Nah, I can't complain. Got a job in a car shop a few weeks ago. Everything's good. Now I'm on the ninth step"

"'m glad to hear that" exclaimed Daryl. Beth didn't ask, she didn't need to. That was the dark detail of his older brother, but she was no one to judge. On the contrary, it was good he was in the ninth step of rehab. Most of the junky guys that joined the program dropped before reaching the second step.

"and you, how's Mr. Engineer doing on the skyscrapers back at Atlanta?"

"Nah, nothing new. We're still having troubles with the subcontract. Project's delayed…How's mom and dad?"

"Been good. They can't wait to see you again. It's been a while since the last time, uh? Now you ge'in married, and stuff."

"Yeah, it's been a while." Daryl said, more to himself than to Beth or Merle. Beth raised her brow, concerned about the tone of her future husband.

The three of them crossed the door and a sweet short lady appeared in front of them .

"Oh my God. Ben, they arrived. Come here my dear boy!" She said almost crying of happiness, stretching her arms and gave Daryl a warm hug. Her hair was ash blonde and her eyes of a stunning grey.

"Mom, I want you to meet someone. She is Beth, my fiancee."

"Dear Lord, she's beautiful!" her mother-in-law gave her the same motherly hug. "Finally, a woman who caught my Daryl." Exclaimed half excited half sad.

"Mom!" Daryl said fightin the blush on his cheeks.

"Come here , my dear," She placed a hand on Beth's back "Merle bring their bags to the guests room. You and I have a lot to talk about" She and Beth walked into the kitchen.

"Lana, leave that poor girl alone, for Christ's sake" a deep low voice came from the backyard. It had to be Dary'ls father. Daryl led Beth to the backyard, a steaming barbeque grilling at the fire. A white blonde man smiled at Beth, eyes as grey as his wife's and his hair of golden threads, just like Beth's.

"Ben Sanders" He stretched hands with his daughter-in-law.

"Beth Greene. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." she was really excited being with Daryl's parents at last. It was a part of his life he kept hidden from everyone, but now that he was tying the knot, she understood if Daryl wanted her to know that private side of his life. Everything was starting to take form for the two of them.

The hours passed by and the conversations took longer among the growing family. Lana couldn't just be anywhere else but right next to Beth. She was extremely kind and wanted desperately to get on her new daughter. Ben talked with Daryl and Merle for hours, enjoying the company of his two sons as the beer cans started to gather around their feet. Once night settled down and the three men became a little tipsy, they decided it was time for bed.

Beth pulled down her nigthgown, piling her clothes into her bag. Daryl finished brushing his teeth and both entered in the bed, spooning Beth into him.

"Daryl?" asked Beth, her head tilted against Daryl's bare chest.

"Mmh?"

"Can I ask you something?"

" 'course, sugar."

"You and Merle…you're not their sons, are you?"

"…no"

"Would you…tell me about it?"

Daryl nodded, doubting inside his mind if that was something he had to tell her. But since she was going to be his wife, he had to trust her with all he had.

"My dad use to beat us, and to mom too. He was a drunk son of a bitch. One night he slapped mom in front of us. Merle stood up in the middle to protect her but dad punched him and shove it away. He killed mom that night. Police came to our place and took us to a shelter home."

"How old were you when that happened?" Beth asked incensed.

"I was seven. Merle was thirteen." She kept the exclamations to herself. She knew he would feel uncomfortable showing pity for him.

"Anyways, these two people, Lana and Ben Sanders adopted us. They took us in their lives, cared for us in one day what our father didn't do in thirteen years. She became a good mother, she taught us her kindness, and Ben is the best man I've ever had. He's been there for us, supported us at any moment."

"What happened to Merle?"

"He was older, had other ideas, he was dealing with different shit. Lana and Ben tried to get him close but he always ran away. Became an alcoholic, a junky crack smoker. He stole some drugs from a dealer he knew once and the asshole caught him red handed. Chopped his hand off."

Beth stood quiet, assimilating what she just heard. It was a dark past indeed.

"I'm glad he's got a job, and he's doing the twelve steps, sweetie."

"yeah, and only with his left hand, that son of a bitch!" Daryl chuckled, pulling Beth closer.

They stood in silence, letting things settle.

"Beth?"

"Yeah?" She turned her head over her shoulder.

"You're right, they don't like you. They love you, sugar." Beth smiled, the darkness of the night hiding her rosy blush on her cheeks. After what Daryl told her about them, about how they sacrificed themselves for their sons, gave them love and acceptance to a couple of unknown kids who didn't have the same blood of them, and not only took care of them but also worried and struggled at each one of their problems, not going the slightest backwards, since that moment she knew she loved them too.


	2. Chapter 2: In sickness and health

The clock marked 7:00 p.m. and Daryl decided it was just time to end up the shift of that day. He grabbed the blueprints on his desk and his yellow helmet and tossed them on the passenger seat of the gray Silverado.

He loved his work, he loved being an engineer, he really loved what he did for a living. What he didn't like was the tiredness and stress settled in his back and shoulders, two things that didn't matter that much, as long as he could arrive at home, have dinner with his wife and sleep together, embraced to one another.

The streetlights were in red and he started to feel desperate. The day before, Beth had an appointment with her gynecologist so he could tell them if she was pregnant or not. He prepared himself psychologically, in the case she didn't carry his child in her belly. On the other hand, thinking the positive way, he was thrilled at the idea of being a father, having a little boy or girl crying and chuckling at his weird faces. He would teach him or her how to do tons of things together: play football, bedtime stories, shoes tying, ride a bike, help in school projects, take a walk in the park, scare the monsters under the bed every night…He started to fall in love with the baby that would come to their lives.

The purring engine stopped in front of his house. He just couldn't resist to go inside and call for Beth to ask her how her day was. He crossed the door and closed it behind him. Neat silence filtered in the house except for Beth's sobbings in the living room. His heart flinched as he hurried to reach her. He stepped into the room and found Beth in the nook of the window, lying in the darkness curled with arms around her knees, her head resting on them as she looked by the window. On the coffee table he saw a white envelope torn from the corners and the paper unfolded. He took the piece of paper and saw the results: Negative.

His deepest desires vanished like smoke in the air, but made his effort to not lose hope. They could try again.

He sat next to Beth and placed his hand on her back, rubbing it and planting a kiss in her shoulder.

"Maybe, next time, sweetheart."

"No. there isn't." She brought up her head from its hidding place. Her eyes swollen red. She had been crying the entire afternoon.

"I'm sterile."

"Darling..that's too son to-"

"Bob's been taking tests. They confirmed it."

Daryl's heart cracked inside his chest. A lifetime he's always dreamed of crashed and shattered into million pieces. Beth let herself sob more, resting her head back to her knees. Daryl didn't know what excactly to do. He felt stupid thinking that just a hug would fix the problem.

"We should divorce." She spat coldly. Daryl's eyes wide in surprise. It had to be a bad joke.

"You don't mean it, do you?" He forced her to look at him, shaking her shoulders.

"I can't give you what you want. What's the point of it?"

Anger and guilt stirred up in his guts. He fought the impulse to backhand Beth as he wanted to kiss her and hold her against him.

"Listen to me, you are NOT useless." growled Daryl, half mad, half frustrated. "And give me what I want? Beth, what I want is you. It's been always you, sweetheart. I love you all. Wether you can have babies or not, for better, for worse…in sickness and health, remember" His voice threatened to break as his hand stroked hers, pressing her wedding band with his fingers.

"I failed you, Daryl."

"You haven't failed to anyone in this house, baby" He pulled her in a strong embrace, his arms around her fragile frame.

" I know how bad you wanted to be a dad" She sobbed against his chest.

" and I…I will never be able to feel my son or daughter inside me, or having you stroking my belly, or having strange cravings and going to the bathroom every five minutes." She chuckled at her own words, still sad about the thought.

"Beth, I wish I could do something. Now I am the one that feels useless."

Beth escaped a sigh, her cheeks soaked wet and her eyes itchy.

"But as long as you don't leave. I love you so much to just let you go away from me, Beth." His hands stroked her hair, grazing the softness of every gold thread under his rough fingertips.

They remained silent the rest of the night. Although he was tired as hell, he couldn't let himself have some sleep, not now that Beth needen him more than ever in her life. Both of them stood there sleepless, caresing each other as the sky faded into indigo.

Beth started to fall asleep, and Daryl carried her in his arms to their bedroom. He placed her carefully as he pulled a blanket over her. She fell asleep almost instantly.

As for him, he went into the kitchen and made some coffee and bacon eggs. He knew when she'd fall asleep in the early morning would be as hungry as a viking when she'd wake up at one p.m., even if she was in the worst mood of all.

The gray Silverado stayed parked the whole day and Daryl turned off his phone. He was sure as hell he would have tons of missed calls and a pile of work to do the next day, but that day was for his wife. The woman he vowed to make happy the rest of his life.


	3. Chapter 3: Master Plan

Beth felt the weight of bad luck tickling by the window and swriling its cold drizzle. Three years have passed since that bitter day when she realized she couldn't bear a child in her womb, and now that Daryl finally talked to her about raising a family and their other options they had, a big throbbing thunderstorm fell over the city.

Daryl grabbed the keys of his truck, pulling on his coat with the same excitement a child would have to go out and play below the rain. "Beth…sweetie, are you ready?"

Beth was sat by the window, in the same spot she and Daryl sat silently the entire night until sunrise.

"Yes" She answered a few seconds later, her eyes round and intensley blue they could be spotted even in the grey light of the stormy day.

Once they were inside the truck and heading to the foster house, the storm unleashed its fury of thunders and rain worthy of a passage from the Bible. That didn't help much for her emotional state. Daryl grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him, pulling a gasp of surprise from her. The rest of the road he placed his right arm around her, rubbing her shoulders and kissing her forehead in every red light. He knew she hated thunderstorms so bad.

They arrived to the house, and her hands turned cold and sweaty right away. She felt the least capable woman to take care of a child. She wasn't mistaken. She had a ton load of love to spare to anyone, but the idea of rasing a child that was not of her own terrified her to the point of shivering. Daryl hugged her and rubbed her back, kissing her lips sweetly as both rushed to the entrance to avoid getting wet.

The place was big. It used to be a cloister of nuns where the people sent their children to be raised and educated, later on it became a foster house for orphan children, still run and managed by nuns. The tall heavy doors opened and a nun with hard expression led them to the halls.

"Good afternoon, are you Mr. and Mrs. Dixon?"

"Yes. We're here for the…"

"The appointment for adoption, right." The nun cut him with a strict tone, as if he were a student that had to be scolded. "Follow me."

She spinned in her tracks and headed towards a large aisle full of rooms. They entered in the one at the end which was the office of the Abbess.

"Good Afternoon, I am Mother Temperance, please take a seat!" The Abbess said, her grey eyes in a sweet glare. Beth thought of Daryl's mother, she had that same kind expression. Beth's tension eased and escaped a sighed smile to her husband at her right. He grabbed her sweaty hand and squeezed it in signal of support.

"You were the young couple that called the other day, right?"

Beth nodded energically, letting know she was nervous as hell. Daryl passed a yellow folder to Mother Temperance, who grabbed it and gave it a quick look.

"Alright, then. So you already know the steps and procedures of adoption. I guess Sister Claire explained it all to you the other day you called." She said to Daryl and Beth, closing the folder of forms they filled in and filed it in a drawer beneath the desk. "Fortunately you fulfill the requirements. The procedure may take a while and luckily, if accepted, you can become parents in just a few weeks." the Abbess concluded with a bright smile. Outside the storm hadn't ceased a bit, but the news made Beth feel like being in a sunny day running by a green hill with arms open.

"Now, come with me. Let's take a look at the place."

Mother Temperance talked about the history of the cloister and gave them a small tour around the different rooms and explained the different activities developed not only for the kids living there, but also for the community. Daryl held Beth's hand tight as they heard the laughs and giggles of dozens of children between 5 and 10 years old sat at a long table in the dinning room. It was something warm and lovely to hear all those kids who were propably left by their mothers, or lost their whole families smile and be happy around them, living a good life some way better than any other destiny they might have faced if haven't arrived to that shelter.

"I have to ask you something" Mother Temperance broke the silence, Daryl and Beth's face turned to the Abbess in front of them. "what is the plan you have in mind?"

Daryl looked at Beth who had no idea whatsoever about it.

"Well, we're not so sure."

Mother Temperance nodded "I guess it would turn difficult for you two starting with an older kid, but either way, a child needs love no matter his or her age."

Daryl looked at Beth and she gave him back the same gaze. Mother Temperance was right, a child needs love and caring the same any other person of different age would do, but he knew her too well to figure out they were looking a newborn baby to establish a bond since the beginning.

They walked through another long aisle and their hearts melted at the sound of tender cooings and whimpers of babies crawling and playing with toys spread in the ground. Beth fought the impulse to break into sobs as Daryl held her close from her waist. Mother Temperance glanced at them from the corner of her eye and smiled to herself.

"These are the youngers. They don't know it yet, but most of these little angels suffered terrible things. We work hard and pray to our Lord in Heaven to bless their paths and keep us with energy and will to give them a decent and peaceful life. People like you are the ones we pray the hardest for. People with good heart and commited souls to love a little angel descended directly from Heaven above. Sister Ellise…" a youn nun carrying a child in her arms came close to MotherTemperance a she whispered something to her ear and walked away nodding.

"Come, I want you to meet someone." Sister Ellise came back with a bundle of blue blankets. Inside the nest a baby boy of just some days born rested peacefully asleep.

"He's beautiful" Beth said. Sister Ellise passed him to Daryl, a smile drawn in his face as his harsh fingers grazed his soft silk hair.

"Just like his mother." Mother Temperance answered. "Her name was Amy. She came here two days ago, showed up in the middle of the night. She was already in labor and her condition was terrible. Bruised skin, a lost look in her eyes, blood dripping from her nose. We tried to look for her family but we found out her father died when she was 15. She had a sister though, a lawyer called Andrea but she passed away five years ago in a car crash. We took care of her and helped her to have her baby, but she didn't make it. She died the day before yesterday"

Beth gave Daryl a look of self pity.

"I don't know and don't want to imagine what could have been of this little prince if his mother never decided to come to us, and if he were here anyways and you were able to have kids, probably you two would have never came here to protect this angel. God our Lord works in mysterious ways, strange to us who do not know His master plans. And I am quite sure he does not take without giving."

Beth stood quiet, shocked at the statement of Mother Temperance. She was rigth. If she couldn't have a son it was because her son was already in this world. What they only had to do was look for him. Daryl drew Beth close to him, kissing her temple and resting his chin on her head.

"I would like you to take him with you. I can see you two are blessed with love, our Lord's love. The most powerful thing in this world, and sure what this kid an the others living here as well need so desperately."

Daryl stroked his small head, feeling the softness of his tender skin going directly to his stomach lightening something warm inside. He looked at Beth, who had now her cheeks wet in tears. Daryl passed the baby to his wife, placing a hand on her back, supportively. They didn't know it but they were destined to guard that child's life and deliver themselves all for him. It was going to be hard, and both needed to be there for each other. He held her hand and fixed his electric gaze on her sky blues.

Mother Temperance observed their interactions. She didn't need a spoken answer.

"Well, it's settled then." She said nodding and smiling, feeling confidant about her decision.

* * *

Three weeks later...

Beth wiped the sweat from her temples off with the back of her hand, painting herself accidentally with pastel blue. The last coat of paint was drying as Daryl started to move the crib and the furniture into the baby's room. When she went back from the bathroom to clean up herself the paint she was astonished by the view of the room. The white crib stood in front of the window, glowing as the white sheets reflected the light from outside, the white drawer placed at the bottom of the room with a small sidelamp on it, the whie swingchair righ next to the window filled with blue plushies and small pillows. Daryl was pulling the white veil on top of the crib when he turned his eyes to Beth. He couldn't resist to smile of excitement. Their family was about to start with good omens.

The phone rang downstairs and both rushed to reach it. Daryl answered. It was Mother Temperance.

"What did she say?" asked Beth impatiently, her eyes round.

"Paperwork just came. We can go pick him"

She jumped and cliped him with her legs and arms, pulling a loud 'yes' as he crashed her against him.

They showered together to save time and in less than twenty minutes they were ready and on their way to the cloister.

Beth was sat at Mother Temperance's desk but Daryl was so impatient he started to pace back and forth, biting his nails. Sister Ellise came in with the baby in her arms. His soft cooings and uneven shakings ringing sweetly like small bells.

Beth took him in her arms. It couldn't be true. She stared at his water blue eyes, just as her mother or father, whoever used to be.

"Ok, new parents, we're not finished yet." She said smiling. She opened a large folder in front of her and handed a pen to Daryl. Carefully he filled up each line in the documents, but he stopped at one in particular.

 _"Name:_"_

"Sweetie, we don't have a name" He said worried. Beth realized that too. They'd never set a name before. Never agreed on a particular one. Not even mentioned to each other any day when they started dating or the day of their wedding, not even in the honeymoon.

Beth stared at her baby, her son from now on. A small baby boy who she wanted to be a good decent man, just as the man who took him as son, and the father of him as his own when his world fell appart.

"I was thinking…Emmet. I've always liked that name too."

"Tha'ts a good name, sweetheart." He smirked and turned his head back to the paper. His calligraphy filled every blank space on each document as he proudly wrote his first son's full name:

Emmet Benjamin Dixon.


	4. Chapter 4: A new life

For a mother distance never matters when it is about a son and for Lana and Ben, it was always a pleasure to jump on the truck and go see their son and her lovely wife, and even now that they became grandparents of a cute little angel. Emmet was now four months old and that spark of energy so peculiar in children of his age spilled joy to his new family.

"bgbbfrghrhrfrfrfrflflrllrlrlrl!" Lana's face was buried in his tiny tummy. Her excitement was something hard to control when she was around her grandson, but it seemed to be ok for little Emmet who was laughing hard till he lost his breath.

"Dinner's ready, Lana." Beth came close stretching her arms to take her son.

"Oh Bethy, let him be with grandma for a while, you have it twenty four seven." Her big ashgray eyes pleading.

"She's right, I can't even hug you as it should be." Daryl slid his arms from her back around her waist, planting a kiss on her head. "I'm starting to feel jealous."

After the dinner, Daryl and his father and brother were chatting about job stuffs outside in the backyard, playing with little Emmet, and Beth and Lana were washing dishes inside the kitchen.

"He's growing so fast." said her mother-in-law. Longing detected in her tone.

"Yeah. He's beautiful." Beth sighed weary. The thoughts about her son were constantly of her biological mother. Who she was, where she lived, what would have looked like. Pretty sure she was gorgeous, cause his little face resembled one of a seraphim, big deep ocean eyes and a big smile, his hair ash blonde like her father-in-law. It wouldn't be hard for them to hide the truth to him when he'd grow up. They could easily tell him he's like papa Ben. Still, Beth wasn't complete and it stained her happy thoughts with selfishness. Even when she commited herself under the laws of God and men to love that child as her own, that woulnd't change the fact that he wasn't hers. He didn't form inside her, she never went through pain to bring him to this world, at least not physical. That bond was missing, cracked by her own wishes that would never become true. And even when Daryl had told her he didn't mind she wasn't fertile, she couldn't erase that shadow casted over her. The shadow of shame.

Lana read her eyes, understanding what her daughter-in-law was feeling right in that moment.

"I have seen that same look before, almost thirty years ago, when I took Daryl and Merle with us. Did you know I was diagnosed with cancer?" Lana broke the uncomfortable silence. The only thing making noise was the dishes tickling in the metallic sink.

"Some years after that Ben and I decided to adopt. My uterus had to be removed. He and I, went through many stuff. Our marriage was about to end, he didn't want to be around me anymore, and I give him the reason cause I used to be so negative about it. I let myself fall into grief. Like if someone had actually died."

Beth listened carefully without looking at Lana.

"Anyways. I spent several years on therapy, joining groups, going to church, and Ben registered us in the list of community service to support any other people who needed our help. Some weeks later someone called, asked shelter for a pair of kids. Daryl and Merle. And yes, I felt the same way as you do right in this moment, Beth. I was angry because I wanted children of my own, but these two kids needed me and Ben more than I needed to satisfy a biological need of my body. They needed a mother, and I couldn't go around complaining about my fate, my destiny, when two children were alone in this world suffering a fate worse than mine."

Lana got a point.

 _"We all have jobs to do, Bethy."_ Her father's voice echoing inside her mind.

* * *

Beth bent over to put Emmet inside the crib when Daryl embraced her from behind. He rested his chin on her head and planted a kiss. He was now completely aware of the enormous sacrifice and effort his father, his real father Ben had done for him and Merle. It gave him a contagious spark of pride, same pride he felt for his wife.

She turned to face him and immediately received a kiss in her lips. They were now happy, rejoiced for finally having a family. A family they would protect and love fiercely, like their own parents had taught them to.

He clenched his arms around her, inviting her to be his once more. And this path they followed, the path of love that lead straight to passion, a passion that burnt inside them both, the holy flames that enlighted their union.

Daryl didn't sleep that night. He spend the hours watching his wife, his loved woman sleep peacefully over his chest, without worries or ghosts shadowing her anymore. He wished so bad, so sick he could be able to give her everything in this world: peace, happiness, an endless joy, a life free of problems, out of fear and sorrow. But he knew that life would be boring without some problems to overcome every now and then.

The hour marked 4:17 a.m. and completely against his will got up from bed and dressed for a new day of hard work. Before leaving the room, he gave Beth a last look and quickly reached her and kissed her gently in the cheek.


End file.
